dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Homicidal Tendencies
Homicidal Tendencies is a fictional video game in the Showtime series DEXTER. HT is the most recent game that video-game designer Louis Greene has began working on. This may in fact be the same game that he originally showed Jamie Batista, where he had rendered a character model of her brother Sergeant Angel Batista into the mix. Basics According to Louis, the game is about Homicide but not in the typical way seen in "millions" of other games. Rather, in his game you can actually play as the serial killer. Some of the known characters you can play as are Jeffrey Dahmer, Jack the Ripper and most importantly...The Bay Harbor Butcher. Based on this information, it is assumed you can go about committing the actual murders by these characters as the "protagonist" while it is assumed the police and other organizations would be the "antagonists." Gameplay style is not clear, however. Features Features within the game simply show a basic title menu, with the following options: *Controls (change or alter control scheme, allowing for different ways to play) *Audio (alter settings to control volume on music, sound fx, etc.) *Display (effect the way the game looks on screen, changing colors and brightness, etc.) *Killers (apparently a profile on each Serial killer you can play as, somewhat like a character selection option) *Configuration (allow you to change various things within the game to player's liking) *New Game (start a new play through the single player campaign) *Saved (Load previously saved games) *Exit (exit the game's program) The title screen contains a rusty backdrop with a bloody hand print on the side, placed over the title screen's options. In the center is a small window, similar to what might be found on the side of a ship with a man's face pressed against the glass, toned to black and white with a blood red eye. Below this is the words "Homicidal Tendencies", with Homicidal in red, bloody letters while Tendencies appears to be a plaque of sorts. Clicking through the killers option (while it reveals no ultimate change to the screen) appears to bring about a loading screen where blood pours from the top of the screen, before changing to another screen (which is not shown). Early Build Louis reveals a game to Jamie Batista, which features her brother Sergeant Angel Batista rendered as a 3D video game character. At the time, he tells her the game is about Homicide...which would suggest this may be linked to the actual Homicidal Tendencies game itself. He shows the inside of Miami Metro Homicide in this demonstration as well. If this is in fact the same game, then that means that Batista would be an antagonist since you play as a serial killer in this game. Jamie does ask if he's the "main character", which Louis responds with that since the game features cases...he might be "lead" on a case. In reality, he never specifically states exactly what role her brother would have played in the game. Status Louis anxiously awaits showing off his game to Dexter Morgan, a man he's idolized since appearing in Homicide. When he finally obtains the chance, he runs through what the game is about and then lists the killers - specifically putting emphasis on The Bay Harbor Butcher as he looks to Dexter for his expression (suggesting he knows the truth about Dexter). Dexter says in his mind that he IS the Bay Harbor Butcher and then Louis asks what he thinks, hoping he's both impressed his hero and got his approval. Dexter states that he thinks it's offensive, asking why someone would want to be a serial killer and why they would even want to take a life. He then tells him that it's not a good idea, and to come up with something else. Louis looks shocked, as if a serious blow had been dealt, and stares at the screen for a moment while stating to Jamie Batista that he doesn't feel well. He takes his laptop with him and cancels on his date, revealing to Sergeant Angel Batista the next day that he was unable to get any sleep. His next encounter with Dexter however is a joyous one, he says to him that he shouldn't focus on "make believe" and should get out into the world, to make something of himself. He's next seen drawing lines on the palm of the Prosthetic Hand from a "Palm Cart" before mailing the hand to Dexter. Later, when Dexter asks him through forceful encounter why he sent the hand, Louis reveals that he sent it because Dexter "spat on" his game, on which he worked on for five years and that, after Dexter`s criticism, he couldn't even look at it. Ultimately, the game never had a chance of being released due to Louis' murder by Isaak Sirko. Related Pages * Louis Greene * Jamie Batista * Dexter Morgan Category:Concepts Category:Video Games Category:Indexter